Zalfie Ever After
by PentatonixPatreon
Summary: You help to write the story with reviews and suggestions of what you want to see happen! New story based on the big events in the Zalfie household after their life on Youtube. This tale involves the attendance of a Troyler wedding as well as a few unexpected twists... Enjoy, Follow, Like and Review please!
1. Teaser

(TEASER! STORY TO BEGIN ON THE 20th OF September!)

Zoe's P.O.V

Ours is an unusual kind of story I must admit. Me and Alfie were from the same world but our world was completely different to that of most other people our age. We enjoy spending our time at conventions and vlogging everything we do and that's fine except sometimes it can get a little out of control. This is our story.


	2. Chapter 1

Zalfie Ever After

Zoe's P.O.V

I met him in a coffee shop, he bought a large and i bought a small but him being the clutz he is dropped it on the floor and burnt my foot. We sat together after that and laughed about our past moments of comlete and utter stupidity. He told me of the time he fell off his skate board and i laughed so much it almost hurt; and he laughed at the time i nearly walked into the street with my skirt tucked in my pants.

I had never felt that way about a guy before, he was just fascinating! He made me smile when i wanted to cry and he bought me chocolate when i couldn't hold my tears in. Now we've been together for quite a while and there's nothing i'd rather be doing than snuggling up to him on the couch and watching a Disney movie. But this my beautiful friends, is the story of what happened after all the fame and Youtube, when we settled down and just how we managed to stay together.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I remember one time we were both lying in bed and i couldn't hold in my news. I had to tell him. At this point we had been together for nearly 5 years and were into our early twenties. I turned around to him and he looked at me in complete astonished. I squealed almost in excitement as I told him I was pregnant. And at that point he become overpowered with emotions and he began to give me mixed signals... he became over thrown with passion and began to kiss me, pulling our bodies together as he held on to my waist with one hand and cupped my face with the other. We were wild it's only fair to say. He seemed like such a sweet guy but in our hay day we were just far too in love to care.

After about an hour of fun we finally laid down and began to talk. It took him a while to sensor what was happening to us and for him to remember the reason he became so overcome with passion, I was pregnant and he just couldn't catch on! Even when I told him straight up and just came out with it god knows how many times he would just say 'no?' as if it was difficult to believe for him. I know he was in shock but he was pretty slow when it came to getting out of it.

When we told our friends they all screamed and ran to hug me, but of course; like all men do, Marcus, Caspar, Joe and Alfie all went in for a classic bro hug before Caspar turned around and announced

'This means Emma Lee will now have a friend to play with!' The guys all burst into laughter and myself, Naomi, Tyler and Troye all just looked at them gone out. They had a peculiar friendship but I wasn't going to doubt it. Tyler and Troye were like my little munchkins and they couldn't stop hugging me with excitement. Naomi and I laughed as they took it in turns to ask questions about the future burrito baby.

"Can you raise it to call me bubba Troye?" He asked with amazement, his eyes widened with hope.

"And it has to call me Nana Oakley, No grandma or granny but nana." Troye laughed at Tyler and then kissed him before telling him to shut up and stop being a fool.

"Tyler I was serious about it calling me bubba Troye and you just go and ruin the mood with y'all's sarcasm and stuff." This made me laugh again and I and Naomi decided to get some air and give our ribs a break from laughing so hard. I loved those guys, they were the best friends a girl could have asked for. If I could do it all again I would. There's no doubt in that!


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

We all soon got over the fact that I was expecting as soon as we heard the doorbell ring.

"PIZZA! Pizza, pizza, pizza, pizza, pizzaaaaa…" Caspar cried. He sure did love his pizza. I walked towards the door to take in the pizza and pay the delivery man but I was pulled back by a tender hand. "Oh no, you must sit! The baby could be here any minute!" Tyler declared jokingly before signaling for me to return to the lounge with the others and proceeding to pay for the pizza himself.

When he finally appeared in the lounge doorway with five boxes of various pizza combinations all our eyes widened. Caspar hunched himself over and walked like a demonic creature towards Tyler.

"Oooh, my preciousss…" He whispered as he raised his arms up to Tyler before being given half of the pile to bring back to the table. He was such a funny young man back then and he knew how to make us all laugh when we needed it. He stood back up and placed the blue coloured boxes on the table before stepping back to complain about how hunching his back hurt and saying he was going to die. Joe pulled Caspar onto the sofa and touched his back gently with the tip of his index finger.

"There you go buddy, good as new. I zapped it with my magic finger!" He said in his Harry Potter impression. Caspar laughed and grinned unrealistically before saying in a very feminine voice;

"Oh you!" We all exchanged glances across the room and laughed as Tyler look bewildered. Alfie turned on the television and placed a pizza box on our lap to share and Marcus copied, doing the same with Naomi. As the film progressed the variety of pizza's ranging from Hawaiian to barbeque chicken slowly disappeared into the mouths of all my little munchkins. Alfie let out a loud burp and blew it in my face. How disgusting! But at the same time I'm glad he felt he could be himself with me. I loved him after all.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I remember the next morning so clearly, we were all so tired the morning after our get together. Caspar, and the rest of the guys were sat on the sofa eating coco pops and rice crispies whilst I and Tyler decided to have a good old natter in the kitchen. As I placed the strawberries into the ready mixed gunge in the blender Tyler pulled me in for a cuddle, and of course, strawberries went flying everywhere.

"Tyler! You buffoon! They were the last strawberries we had!" I muttered trying to hold in the tiny remnants of laughter which hadn't managed to quite escape yet. I slapped him jokingly and began to tickle his neck until he squirmed so much he fell to the floor in an abundance of squeals.

"Stop! STOP! OKAY ZOE, you win, you win! Aha just stop the torture!" By this stage he was practically in tears, his eyes tightly shut with few tears building on his lower eye lid. I only stopped because I remembered there were multiple strawberries spread across the floor and Tyler had already begun to squash a few during his floor dance. I quickly dashed across the room to collect the few remaining strawberries. When Tyler finally got off the floor I handed them to him and ordered him to clean up his mess by washing the strawberries and finishing off our smoothies. I think he only obliged because he knew otherwise that I would tickle him until he could barely breathe. In the mean time I scavenged the fridge for anything which could be considered even slightly healthier than coco pops, after all, I have a baby to look out for now.

It felt so strange every time I thought about having a baby, I was yet to tell my viewers but sometimes I wondered whether it was best to leave it a few months first. I had already told the closest people to me; my mum, dad, friends and all my other relatives. I just hoped none of them would blab it on social media. But when I did talk about it with someone or just think briefly about having my own family with Alfie I felt overwhelmed with joy and at the same time absolutely terrified.

Suddenly I snapped out of my dream world when I spotted some fresh kale placed in the drawer at the bottom of my fridge. I slowly lifted it out of the drawer and placed it on the counter top. "Oh hunny, give papa some of that kale!" Tyler chuckled in his usual goofy laugh.

"Tyler are you seriously telling me you'd rather have kale than some other delicious unhealthy breakfast?" I raised my eyebrow slightly at him questioning his choice. Of all the people I know Tyler loves sugary cereal most… not that he would ever let anyone else know that though.

"Zoe my darling, I am trying to be healthy here! Nature box has opened me up to a new world of healthy food… as I like to say, _no trans-fats!_"

"Oh Tyler, you bewilder me!" I giggled and began opening the bag of Kale and laying it down on the chopping board. Suddenly Tyler gasped and I sharply turned to see what was wrong when I noticed him rubbing fiercely at his top which was now complete with a strawberry stain.

"I only bought this a few days ago!" He cried out in disappointment. I scavenged the cupboard in the corner of the room for my new stain removal powder and ordered him to remove his shirt. He looked at me in confusion and slight worry. "I'm going to wash it you dummy! It should be clean by the time you leave later"

"Oh thank god, for a moment I thought you were coming onto me!" He laughed and nudged me before realising he would have to be topless in front of people.

"Umm Zoe, any chance I can borrow a jumper?" He said with his head facing the floor in his sweet voice, I wish I had said no and watched him get all flustered but I agreed and called for Alfredo to escort him to his room. By the time he returned I had made kale-chips and our smoothies were ready, needless to say most of the kale-chips had already vanished… what can I say? I was eating for two aha!


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

As I handed the plate of kale-chips to Tyler I begun to laugh at the sight of him in an oversized jumper which was clearly far too big for his body, so big in fact that he had the sleeves rolled up so much his arms looked huge! I stood up slowly remembering his shirt which was still sprawled over the counter top covered in stain removal liquid, it had been nearly ten minutes and it had almost become a solid. Now all I had to do was place it on a low heated wash for half an hour.

"Where you going babe?" Alfie blurted as his grasped my arm gently. He looked so worried it was almost as if he thought I was about to do something crazy.

"To put Tyler's shirt in the machine dummy." I began to chuckle a little at his concern and he looked at me sarcastically and smiled scrunching his nose up slightly.

I slowly slithered out of the room and made my way into the pantry towards the washing machine and the counter-tops where I had left his shirt. I scratched at the stain removal cream that had now dried into a solid and flakes of dust crumbled off. "Well then, you're all ready for the machine Mr Shirt!" I mumbled to myself in a slightly crazed fashion. I slowly raised the shirt; holding it by the bottom two corners and dangled it over the machine. *_CLANK**Tap, tap, tap*_

"Huh?" I placed his shirt back on the counter and bent over the machine, reaching down into the drum to feel for anything that might have fallen out of his pocket. I clenched my fingers together and felt something small and circular in my grasp.

I couldn't believe what I saw. As I raised my arm out of the machine and regained my balance I could see clearly a brand new glistening silver ring. Tyler was going to propose! A sense of joy overwhelmed me and I couldn't help but squeal a little. I had just discovered Tyler's secret! For weeks we'd been trying to figure out what had gotten into him and now I finally knew! I knew I could not possibly hold in the excitement, if I didn't talk to him about it I'd end up blurting it out to someone!

I called Tyler into the kitchen and shut the door behind him. "What's up Zoe?" He questioned. I could still barely talk from shock so instead I just pulled the ring out of my pocket and placed it in his hands. He looked up to me and sighed rather loudly before hastily shoving it in his pocket.

"Listen Zoe, nobody can know. Ya'll know what would happen if you told someone. They'd blurt it out to Troye and he'd get upset that everyone else knew before him!" He looked into my eyes with hope and despair and happily I nodded. I opened the door and held it for him to walk in front of me.

"Everything okay you two?" Alfie questioned from the other side of the lounge. I flashed him a worried look before reassuring him everything was fine and that I was just questioning Tyler on his washing routine back home, asking for washing tips I mean. Tyler took his seat next to Troye and cradled him in his arms before repeatedly kissing him on the forehead the brushing his hair backwards. Caspar looked at them before murmuring a quiet "ew." He was so single we couldn't believe how long it had been since he had a girlfriend. He'd been single ever since his split with Gabby.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Alfie was now staring at me with intense eyes demanding that I tell him what I was hiding. I thought I'd done a good job of hiding my excitement but he'd spent most of the evening watching me carefully whilst everyone else was glued to the latest episode of Britain's Got Talent. He bent further down and begin to whisper in my ear. "Why won't you tell me? What are you hiding babe? Do you know something I don't?" He spent the next few minutes in silence thinking of new questions to ask whilst I ignored his previous ones. "Is it our baby? Is something wrong? Do you know the gender?!" He continued quizzing me for the next half an hour- the whole time I just ignored his questions. Eventually I became so fed up of his continuous questions that I just shoved a humongous handful of popcorn in his mouth and told him to shush.

I was coming up to half ten at night when Alfie finally decided to free everyone from captivity and let them go home. Before leaving Caspar rummaged through the table and fridge for any leftovers to take back to his flat. I'm pretty sure someone should pay to get Joe and Caspar cooking lessons because at this rate they would either starve or become diabetic from only eating junk food. Neither Tyler nor Troye were awake at such a late hour, despite the fact that they live for the internet and we internet folk are mostly nocturnal or just don't sleep at all. I get the feeling they find British talent shows slightly boring. Mutually, me and Alfredo decided it was only right to leave them to sleep on the sofa. Besides Tyler's shirt could use an iron so I can always use that as an excuse to have kept him here.

After ironing Tilly's shirt I locked all the doors and found my way up to the bedroom in the dark, feeling the walls and furniture for rough directions in the pitch black. Alfie was laying in bed, in nothing but his boxers with a laptop open and editing a video. I descended on to the bed and nuzzled my head into his neck, my cheek relaxed against his bare chest. "I love you Alfie, you know that?" I smiled up at him. He turned his head to focus on me and kissed my forehead gently before sweetly whispering "I love you too." His hand made its way down to my tummy and he rubbed it gently, gazing into my eyes, and kissed me firmly on the lips. Our lips locked and his other hand was behind my ear; pulling me in closer to him. "I can't wait for our little Edward or Grace to come along…" he said softly.

"Oh, have you already decided our baby's name without me?" I chuckled a little before raising an eyebrow to him.

"No, I was just trying to think of a cooler way of saying boy or girl. Sorry" He raised an eyebrow in return and smiled awkwardly at me.

"Grace… It's a Grace, just thought you might like to know." Alfie's face lit up at this point and he squeezed me tightly, interlocking his fingers behind my back to ensure he had a tight enough grip.

"Are you serious!? This is amaaaaazing!" He kissed my forehead repeatedly before flumping down on to the bed. He laid on his back staring at the ceiling, his laptop now sprawled half way across the bed, flung away in his moment of joy. He raised one arm and signalled for me to come closer. As I wriggled my way into his embrace we started to breathe deeply, sighs of relief and happiness at first. But soon we were drifting off, the only light in the room radiating from the open laptop. I was too tired to turn it off so I just left it and went to sleep, comforted in the Alfie's arms.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

The next morning I woke up to a worried looking Tyler at the end of my bed shaking my leg in an attempt to wake me. "Zoeeee! Wake up!... Girl get your booty out of bed!" Tyler whispered, trying hard not to stir Alfie, who is a fairly heavy sleeper so it was unlikely he'd wake. I groaned slightly and rolled over. "Zoe! I can't find Troye! This is serious! WAKE UP!" I shot up upon hearing that sentence. I brushed my hair out my face before Tyler began to explain what happened earlier.

"What do you mean he walked off?" I questioned, straining when trying to express my words in whisper form.

"I mean we had a slight argument, and he was gone… I don't know where he is Zoe but he's not in the house and he doesn't know anyone who lives around here other than everyone here!"

"Okay Tyler so let me try to understand this…. What did you do after he left? Did you see where he went?" Tyler dismissed my question and looked down at the floor. "Tyler… What did you do…?"

"I'm so sorry Zoe, I was angry and I couldn't face him. I rolled over and went back to sleep, he was wrong and I shouldn't have had to follow him. He should have been the one to apologise for being wrong. I just want him back here Zo." He fell into my arms and laid there on the bed with me, a few tears streaming down his face. "We need to go find him Zoe, please we need to just go."

"Okay Tyler, have you checked the entire house?" His head rose from my lap as he began to speak.

"I've checked the entire house, I can't find him in any room. I've even been up in the attic! Oh, about that, there are a few things I threw out the attic earlier trying to look to him." My eyes widened but I was trying to stay focused on finding my friend.

"It's fine Tyler, don't worry about it. Can you turn that light on quickly? I'm struggling to see you. What time is it anyway?"

"Um, around 5 I think?" I groaned again at the time. I wanted to roll over and sleep for a few more hours but my friend mattered more. Tyler climbed off the bed and turned on the light, quite possibly illuminating the entire street. Alfie rolled slightly to look away from the lamp, his eye now safely on the dark side of the room. "So Zoe, are we splitting up to look or…"

"HEY! ZOE? ALFIE? TYLERRR!?" We both looked up in shock and perked up our ears. "ZOE!? Let me in!" I leapt out of the bed and ran down to the front door to open it. Troye was out there and he was probably freezing. When I opened the door there he was. Cold, wet and quite possibly in shock. He swiftly maneuvered through the front door and shut it behind him. "I'm freezing, please Zoe, go get me a blanket?" Tyler was already on hand with blankets, pillows and towels. We lead him to the sofa and laid him down.

"Troye I am so sorry!" A tear rolled down Tyler's face as he wiped Troye's face with a dry towel and pulled up the blanket over him. "I love you so much and I never wanted to fight! I don't know why I reacted so badly before, I guess I just got upset that you assumed the worst of me. Please forgive me?" Tyler had tears streaming down his face now and Troye was laying still absolutely freezing on the sofa. He'd probably been awake for hours outside, waiting for a light to come on and for someone to let him in. I went to the bedroom and woke Alfie to explain what had happened, and mainly to get him to move off of the heated blanket to so I could take it to the frozen boy on out sofa. Alfie began to help me strip the bed before stopping still on the spot.

"Zoe, why don't we just move him up here? The bed's still warm and he would be a lot more comfortable? I can get him up the stairs for you?" I smiled at Alfie and accepted his idea before leading him downstairs to Troye. The poor boy was still fast asleep, Tyler sitting at his side, rubbing his hand to warm it up.

"Tyler, we're gonna move him upstairs to our bed, it's warm and comfortable so he'd be better up there. You can stay with him if you like?" Tyler looked at me and wiped his eyes.

"Thank-you Zoe" Alfie lifted Troye's weakened body off of the sofa and lifted him up gently. He carried him up the stairs and placed him on the bed. Me and Tyler began to undress the cold, wet boy. Alfie left at this point, he headed down the stairs to look for the hot water bottle. We took off Troye's clothes and left him in nothing but his underwear. It was better he was naked and warm than clothed, wet and cold. We turned up the temperature on the electric blanket to try and warm him up and then placed the blanket over him. As Alfie returned with the hot water bottle Tyler was just beginning to pull up the final cover over Troye. Alfie left the hot water bottle underneath one of the pillows to try and give our friend some added heat. And with that, we left him and Tyler alone. Tyler laid on the bed next to his boyfriend. Upset and distraught Tyler fell asleep by his side. Myself and Alfie moved to the spare room where the boys were originally staying. It wasn't as warm and the mattress was thinner but we could cope there for a few hours. As long as Troye was okay we'd be happy.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

My alarm went off at 8.30am, and after the ruckus last night and the time it took to dry and warm up Troye I had only managed to get another two hours sleep in. Was I tired? Yes. Was I uncomfortable? Yes. Was I wishing I hadn't been woken up? No. The first thing on my mind was waking Troye and seeing how he was. He has our expensive mattress so I hoped he had at lease slept comfortably. I nudged Alfie and kissed his forehead to signal that he needed to get his lazy butt out of bed. His hair was all over the place and he looked quite scruffy when he rolled over. I could immediately tell he had not slept well. The back room was dimly lit and rather small, our old leather bed pressed up against the window so the headboard blocked out most of the light that was trying to get in. There was little space to move in the spare room so I shuffled my way down the bed and to the end of it. I slipped on a pair of socks which I took off last night. They were slightly damp from Troye's drippy clothes but they would do for now. And with that I left Alfie to rest and went to see my friend.

"Tilly, is he okay?" I whispered as I poked my head around the door. Instead of being greeted by Tyler responding to my question and before I gave him the chance I answered it for myself. "Troye! You're up! That's a good sign aha, how are you feeling?" I questioned as I walked towards the bed and sat at his side. "We were so worried about you!"

Troye's P.O.V

"I'm okay I guess Zoe, I am still cold at the moment but I blame that on Tyler stealing the blanket last night aha. How did I get up here anyways?" I was fairly puzzled as to how I ended up in Zoe and Alfie's bed. But I amused myself with the idea of me sleepwalking up here and kicking them out. I've walked in my sleep in the past so it wouldn't be a new idea to me. Quietly, I chuckled to myself.

"Alfie carried you up, although he wasn't too happy about being woken up to do it at first. But once he knew why we woke him up he was more than happy to help. We were all really worried, do you want some hot chocolate or a cup of coffee?" Zoe was being so attentive ad it was really rather a funny sight. I chuckled again, this time rather loudly. "Are you alright Troye?" Tyler questioned. What's wrong with him? I'm perfectly fine! I don't understand why he's asking so many questions!

"Haha I'm fine! Anyone fancy a walk? I need some air?" They both stared blankly at me as if they'd seen a ghost. "Am I not allowed to get air in this world? HA! You guys are so funny, I thought you were getting me a ho…" I stopped. Something didn't feel right. The room began to get blurry and I couldn't hear what anyone was saying. I could hear distant voices and I could see splodges of light in front of me. I was scared. My body became weak, almost as if I was drifting away from it. Then it was all black.

Zoe's P.O.V

"TROYE! TROYE GOD DAMMIT ANSWER ME!" Tyler was screaming at him now. He was just laying there on the bed. Something didn't seem right. Come to think of it he was laughing at nothing, freaking out one minute and then he was perfectly happy the next. Alfie burst in the room at the sound of Tyler's screams and ran to the limp boys side; he seemed to have perfect control over the situation, but I was so worried.

"Okay, Zoe you're calmer than Tyler at the moment would you mind phoning for an ambulance?" Alfie quizzed, I nodded and grabbed my mobile from on top of my work desk. Whilst the phone began to ring Alfie was busy propping Troye up and checking his heart rate. He did first aid in college but that was only very basic. Still, we trusted in him.

"999, what's your emergency?"

"I need an ambulance as soon as possible! My friend was locked out last night and wasn't looking to good, he's cold and collapsed when he got in but then he was fine. But when we woke him up this morning he started acting funny, he just didn't seem like himself and he's just collapsed completely."

"Okay ma'am calm down. I'll send out an ambulance as soon as possible. I'm tracking your location now. Does he have a strong pulse? Is there anyone with you who can check his pulse?" I looked immediately to Alfie and gave him a worried look, he notified me that Troye's pulse was weak but still there. I passed on the information to the gentleman on the other end of the phone.

"Okay, can you please check to see if he has any bruising, swelling or cuts anywhere on his body?"

"Okay I'm going to have to put the phone on speaker though, I'll check now." I said to the operator. I ran to Alfie and we began to take off the covers one by one. He was still just in his underwear from the previous night so luckily we didn't have to take any items of clothing off. We slowly pulled down the final layer of warmth…

"OH MY GOD WHAT IS THAT?!" Tyler screamed. We all leapt off the bed and to the floor.

"Ma'am what is happening, can you explain the situation to me?" I reached for the phone and took it off of the speaker setting. Slowly I brought it back up to my ear.

"There's a… a… oh god it's so disgusting."

"What is it ma'am? What have you found?"

"Spiders! They're.. they're crawling all over his leg! There's one burrowed inside his skin… OH GOD IT'S AWFUL!" In the distance I could hear the sirens approaching, from there it all went downhill...


End file.
